The Package
by V.Johnes
Summary: Everyone was so damn covert around him these days and it was annoying him greatly.


**The package**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Designated Survivor**

 **A/N: Everyone was so damn covert around him these days and it was annoying him greatly.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Do you have the package?" Aaron asked Seth, they were standing outside the white house in a part of the lawn away from praying eyes both from inside and outside the building "The package is in my office and you better wish it didn't poop on the floor." Aaron bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Emily said that he's really good, and house trained." He reassured his friend for another time.

"I know but isn't he a bit large for a puppy?"

"He's a Husky/golden retriever mix Seth and he's one year old, he's barely a puppy. Can you imagine the president with an itty bitty dog?" Seth couldn't stop himself from laughing at the image of Tom Kirkman with a Chihuahua.

"You can deny the press would love that though!" The two men couldn't stop themselves laughing it was such a joyful mood around the white house this time around, last year they barely had any celebrations, the anniversary of the bombing was approaching and everyone was experience holidays depression not this year though, Mrs. Kirkman took it upon herself to transform the white house into a winter wonderland, there were trees, mistletoe, lights and gingerbread houses almost everywhere, all the colors harmonically coordinated yet at the same time looking like they were randomly chosen. Everyone's favorite tree though was in the residence, this was the reason they had decided to go through this whole 'mission'. Mrs. Kirkman had decided to decorate that one with pictures of the family and to everyone's surprise there were pictures of the president with all of them at the corresponders' dinner, pictures of Emily with the first lady, pictures of Aaron with Penny and so on.

"Any way I'll keep the package in my office and we'll give it to the president tonight at dinner." Aaron nodded and they both left, parting ways.

XXX

Tom wasn't used having people hiding things from him, he had the highest of clearances in this building, he had access to the most sensitive of information and yet his staff was hiding something from him, they were whispering to themselves, even Kendra who would blurt out almost everything and couldn't keep a secret to save her life was silent. Something was going on with his senior staff and it was driving him mental!

"Mike!" he yelled as soon as he got in the oval, his trusted agent entered the room, "Yes sir."

"What is the senior staff plotting?" he saw Mike biting the inside of his lip it was his tale when he was trying to keep himself from talking "Mike?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this sir!" he said, now that intrigued Tom even more.

"With me? Mike I have the highest clearance there is, there's nothing you're not at liberty to discuss with me."

"Yes sir, when it comes to issues of this nation but when it comes to the plans of the chief of staff with the first lady sir, you don't even have level 1 clearance. So I'm not at liberty to discuss." Mike turned on his heel and left the room leaving Tom frozen on his chair, his wife was in on it too? How deep was this thing going? Was his mother involved too? His mother in law? His kids? Who else was hiding this, whatever that was, from him.

"Sir, secretary Hookstraten is here for your meeting." Walter said, pulling tom from his thoughts, "Tell her to come in." he got up from the desk and walked towards the blonde woman coming in his office "Kimble! So good to see you."

XXX

Alex wasn't so sure telling Penny about Tom's gift was a good idea; Leo had warned her she should have listened to her son. Now Penny was running around in the living room screaming and Alex prayed Tom will eat lunch in the west wing.

"Penny, darling." Alex pleaded with her daughter she managed to grab her as she was running past her "Please stop running sweetheart we have to keep it a secret till tonight when Seth will bring the puppy here. Alright?" Penny looked at her mother her eyes wide open "Fine" she said "Can I go to my room?" Alex smiled at her daughter "Go ahead darling." She stood up and saw Leo standing at the door, his father's smug look on his face "Say it!"

"I told you so!" Alex rolled her eyes to her son

"You are exactly like your father." She said kissing him on the cheek before leaving to go back to her office in the east wing.

XXX

Tom was frustrated, as he walked to the residence his blood was practically boiling, he was one hair away from canceling the party firing all of his senior staff and just sitting in his office still till he finally dies. He stood on the entrance of the residence, it was suspiciously silent, especially considering that his staff should be there for dinner, those people together were never silent, 9 out of 10 times Lyor will say something and the rest will start a riot on him it's a proven fact!

He took a deep breath and opened the door, he was glad that they probably weren't there he was too mad at them to sit down have dinner with all of them smiling chatting, pretending they weren't conspiring something behind his back. He walked in the living room throwing his battered briefcase on the couch and walking to the bedroom not really looking around him as he slowly shed parts of his uniform, first the tie then the cufflinks then the jacket. Alex will be pissed at him; she hates it when he throws his stuff around, especially now that they are living in the white house, and he won't even mention Eva who would beat him to death with his own, ripped out, hand for disrespecting the white house. He honestly didn't think he was disrespecting the white house by leaving his jacket on the back of the sofa, or his tie on the back of the chair or his cufflinks on the ash tray but he also wasn't a dummy to fight with his mother in law, she might be older but she's still one of the three people in the world that he's actually terrified of.

He had almost reached the bedroom when he heard a wail and few shushing sounds coming from the family room next door. That was weird. He decided to explore the sound, it's not like he's actually going to be in danger after all. He walked to the closed door and placed his ear on the wood trying to hear anything.

" _Shush it!"_ that was Mike! The traitor! What should be shushed?

" _How you smart ass? That thing is going mental!"_ Hannah was in on it too? What was going on here?

" _It's not a thing, it actually is a he and he has a name!"_ that was Emily, the other little minx that he'll deal with later.

" _Then what's his name Emily?"_ Hannah again she seems frustrated, good, he was glad she wasn't happy.

" _I'm not telling you!"_ groans came from the other people in the room and it brought a smile on his face at least they weren't all giddy and that was giving him some gratification in the end.

" _Emily what time did Tom left the oval?"_ So Alex was also a co-conspirator! _"Yeah Aunt Emily when daddy left the office? He should be here by now!"_ Penny? His little peanut was in on it too? What was going on? He had heard enough, tom decided to barge in and caught them in the act… although not the act he would expect.

"Tom!"

"Sir!"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Woof!"

Woof? Tom had expected all the other calls but woof? He looked around the room ignoring the guilty faces around him he would have to deal with all of them later. He tried to take a step but felt something bothering him on his right leg. Tom looked down and saw what it was. Right there biting the pants of his leg was a light brown dog with bright blue eyes looking up to him.

"What's that?" Alex smiled and walked to him, kissing him sweetly before leaning down to get the dog.

"Your Christmas gift, your staff thought about it, he's name is Cap."

 **A/N: There! Tom gets a dog for Christmas and it's named after Captain America. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
